vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Tell Your World
(kz's upload) and (TOY'S FACTORY's upload) |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = kz (music, lyrics) * wakamuraP (video) * fantasista utamaro (video) * TAKCOM (video) |links = }} Background "Tell Your World" is an original song by kz. It is about how Miku wants to connect everyone in the world with her songs and sums up the intent of the Vocaloid community of songwriting and song making for Vocaloids. When kz was asked to create a song for a Japanese Google Chrome commercial, he was provided with the video footage and drew his inspiration for the song from it. kz stated that "I wrote the song to express the feelings that I get when using the internet, the feelings of happiness and excitement."Comic Fiesta 2013 Exclusive Interviews - Metanorn The commercial was uploaded onto YouTube on December 14, 2011. Since then, the ad gained 5 million views, more than other Japanese Google Chrome ads featuring popular singers such as and . kz later uploaded the full music video for the song onto his official YouTube channel. Colorful, busy, and featuring , the video has become even more popular than the ad. This song exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. It also received lots of Vocaloid, Utau, and Utaite covers. Hence, this is kz's most notable song, one of Miku's most notable songs, and one of the most popular Vocaloid songs of all time. This song was released as Japanese and English singles. It's also featured in the albums Tell Your World EP, which also includes 2 remixes of the song; Re:Dial and Re:Upload, which both albums include the Japanese and English versions of the song; Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～memories～; and 初音ミク-Project DIVA-F Complete Collection. Official versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Official English Lyrics = Written by the producer Derivatives |utau = |author = April M|category = UTAU cover |title = Zuiga's Cover |color = #FDB9FF; color:#5C4F56 }} |human = |arrangement = |dance = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Merchandising This song is featured as one of 2 songs selectable as a miniature holographic performances in HAKO VISION's Hatsune Miku (green box version). Literature Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series and in Vocaloid Super Selection. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Animelo Summer Live 2012 Animelo is an Anime-Central concert where songs from various animes are performed in a concert-like fashion. Miku made an appearance, singing (The) World is Mine, and "Tell Your World". Summer Sonic Festival 2013 Hatsune Miku performed as the opening act during the "Summer Sonic Festival 2013" event in Tokyo, Japan. Miku performed "Tell Your World", Nisoku Hokou, Yellow, Torinoko City, Himitsu Keisatsu, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, and Melt. ANISONG World Tour Lantis Festival in Las Vegas ANISONG is a world-wide music tour, and Hatsune Miku made an appearance during the Las Vegas branch of the tour. She performed Sharing The World, "(The) World is Mine", and "Tell Your World". JOIN ALIVE 2015 An appearance by Miku (with band MKP39) at the "JOIN ALIVE" music festival. She performed "Tell Your World", "Himitsu Keisatsu", Nijigen Dream Fever, Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, glow, "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou", "World is Mine", and ODDS&ENDS. Games Gallery Module linkage.png|Concept art for the module "Linkage" designed by redjuice. TellYourWorldModule.jpg|Miku's Linkage module for the song "Tell Your World", designed by redjuice. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Tell your world f loading screen.png|redjuice's loading screen, for the song "Tell Your World". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- F''". Miku 99.jpg|Miku's Linkage module for the song "Tell Your World", designed by redjuice. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. HAKO_VISION_Hatsune_Miku-_GREEN_BOX.jpg|The green box ver. of HAKOVISION's holographic Hatsune Miku candy box Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - TellYourWorld.jpg|1/8 Tell Your World Figure by Good Smile Company Tell Your World EP.jpg|The cover of the extended play References External links * Spotify * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * * Musicbrainz (work) * Musicbrainz (recording) * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Demonstration songs